


Život ve smrti

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Tragedy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Severus Snape truchlí pro svou lásku a přitom se probírá svými pocity a vzpomínkami na dobu, kdy byla s ním...
Relationships: Death & Severus Snape





	Život ve smrti

Muž s dlouhými černými vlasy procházel domem, který byl až na něj zcela opuštěný. Hlavu i ramena měl schýlená, ale ne stářím, nýbrž smutkem. Vzpomínal na dobu, kdy i v jeho duši zářilo slunce. Vešel do obývacího pokoje, kde se zastavil ve dveřích. V krbu vesele praskal oheň, avšak jeho duši ohřát nedokázal. Na okamžik zavřel oči a v duchu znovu viděl, jak v křesle nejblíž u krbu sedí vysoká postava jeho ženy. S nadějí oči otevřel, ale ona tam nebyla. Rozplynula se stejně, jako dým nad ohněm. Nejraději by padl na kolena a rozplakal se. Nemohl. Už dávno totiž vyplakal všechny slzy, které měl. Nakonec se zhroutil do svého křesla a hleděl do ohně. V jeho plamenech spatřil tvář své mrtvé ženy. Byla stejně krásná, jak si ji pamatoval z doby, kdy žila a její úsměv zářil jen pro něj. Její něžné modrozelené oči zářily ze srdcovitého obličeje. Smyslně plné rty se usmívaly jen pro něj. Jak strašně toužil pohladit její tvář, políbit její rty nebo cítit jemnou vůni růží z jejích vlasů. Ach ano, miloval ji celou svou bytostí. Ve chvíli kdy zemřela se zhroutil celý jeho svět. Jeho srdce i duše zmrzly a nakonec se roztříštily v tísíce kusů skládajících se z bolesti a žalu.

Jeho sladká Marianna zemřela několik hodin po magickém souboji v bitvě proti Pánu zla. Byl s ní u Svatého Munga, když umírala. Držel ji za ruku a opětoval její úsměv. Ani kouzelničtí lékaři nevěděli proč umírá nebo jak jí pomoci. Byly to nejhorší hodiny jeho života. Seděl vedle ní, svíral její ruku a přitom se v hloubi duše nenáviděl za to, že jí nemůže pomoci. Jeho žena umírala a on jí nemohl pomoci. Nakonec se lékaři shodli, že nejspíše umírá na totální selhání organismu. Prostě a jednoduše umírala na nedostatek životní energie.

„Já vím, že zemřu, lásko,“ zašeptala a zahleděla se do jeho černých očí. Pomohl jí posadit se a vypodložil jí záda polštáři. Zvedla ruku a dotkla se jeho tváře, kde ji zašimralo několikadenní strniště vousů. Severus se doslova vpíjel do těch akvamarínových očí. Usmála se na něj, než promluvila: „Navždy budu s tebou v tvých vzpomínkách. Dokud budeš chtít, budu s tebou.“ Tehdy prolil své první slzy. Neopustil ji ani na okamžik, dokud mu hodinu po půlnoci v náruči nezemřela.

Ráno se probudil celý rozlámaný z toho, jak spal v křesle. Oheň již dávno vyhasl a jeho čeká další osamělý den v ještě osamělejším domě. Šlo to takhle již rok. Den za dnem, týden za týdnem, měsíc za měsícem. Naprosto se uzavřel před celým světem. Nikoho nevídal, s nikým nemluvil. Ze začátku se odmítal bavit s lidmi kvůli tomu, že nechtěl, aby se na něj soucitně dívali a dávali mu falešnou naději, že čas všechny jizvy zahojí a bude to dobré. Severus věděl, že tuhle ránu čas zahojit nedokáže. Nyní se lidem vyhýbal spíš ze zvyku, a možná i ze strachu, že by ho odsoudili. Raději tedy zůstal sám se svým smutkem a svými vzpomínkami.

Jednou večer, když hleděl z okna na noční oblohu, uslyšel dole v obýváku nějaký šramot. Byl naprosto tiše a jen poslouchal. Šramot neustával, rozhodl se tedy jít toho nezvaného návštěvníka překvapit. S hůlkou v ruce se jako zloděj plížil po schodech vlastního domu. Šel u kraje, nalepený až na zdi, protože tam byla nejmenší pravděpodobnost, že schody zavržou a prozradí ho dříve. Po tom ani za mák netoužil. Škvírou v pootevřených dveřích nahlédl do obývacího pokoje. Oheň se znovu rozhořel a vrhal divoké stíny na postavu stojící na hranici světla. Bylo to děsivé. Ve Snapeově duši se něco pohnulo a sevřelo ho to ledovým spárem strachu. Snape se krčil u pootevřených dveří a najednou nevěděl, co dělat. Podvědomě tušil, kdo je ta osoba, ale odmítal si připustit, že by byla zrovna teď a tady. Neznámý najednou vztáhl ruku k velké fotografii Marianny, jako kdyby se jí chtěl dotknout. To už bylo na Severuse moc. Vtrhl do místnosti a namířil hůlku na neznámého. Už chtěl vykřiknout nějakou kletbu, avšak všechna slova mu zamrzla v hrdle. Jeho noční návštěvník se otočil čelem k němu. Černá kápě mu sklouzla z hlavy. Odhalila tím bílé vlasy, které spadaly, jako vodopád kolem ostře řezaného a velice hubeného obličeje, z nějž zářily temně modré oči, které se zdály chvílemi až černé. Snape do nich okamžik hleděl, ale nakonec odvrátil pohled. Ty oči byly velice staré, možná stejně staré, jako sám svět. Severus v nich viděl zrody, ale hlavně zániky miliónů životů. Ledový spár v jeho těle se sevřel o poznání pevněji. Náznak strachu se mu proplazil po páteři. Zahnal ho hlubokým nádechem.

Sklonil hůlku a čekal jestli mu cizinec nastíní proč tu je. Uplynulo několik minut, než bělovlasý promluvil. Prohlížel si přitom Snapeovu tvář, do které se nesmazatelnou stopou vryla bolest ruku v ruce se smutkem.

„Severusi Snape, byl jste změřen, byl jste zvážen, byl jste sledován a zhodnocen jako nevhodný. Dobrovolně odmítáte život a jeho dary. To je váš prohřešek,“ návštěvník při odříkávání těchto slov nehnul ani brvou. Říkal je až příliš často, než aby v něm vyvolala nějakou reakci. Snape na něj jen vytřeštěně zíral. Chvíli otevíral ústa, jako ryba vytažená na břeh.

„Nevhodný? Nevhodný k čemu?!“ ptal se nechápavě. Bělovlasý muž se na něj poněkud vyjeveně zahleděl. Tak tohle se mu ještě nestalo. Ten muž nic neví a nejspíš ani netuší. Noční návštěvník si musel přiznat, že je to fascinující. Přinejmenším fascinující. Nedokázal si pomoci a jeho úzké rty na okamžik ozdobil křehký úsměv.

„Nevhodný k životu,“ objasnil mu návštěvník hlubokým hlasem.

V Severusově hrudi se uvolnil pařát strachu, který ho svíral. Dokonce se pousmál koutkem úst.

„Co ti trvalo tak dlouho, Smrti?“ ptal se s neskrývaným zájmem.

„Myslel jsem, že po nějaké době začneš zase žít,“ Smrt pokrčil rameny. Snape se posadil do křesla a pokynul návštěvníkovi, aby se také posadil. Bělovlasý Smrt se chvíli rozmýšlel, ale nakonec neodmítl. Snape si prohlížel toho štíhlého a přesto šlachovitého muže, s až nezdravě bledou pletí někoho, kdo se na slunce prakticky nedostane. Bílé, úzké ruce s dlouhými štíhlými prsty měl volně položeny na opěrkách křesla. Jeho oči opětovaly zvídavý pohled černovlasého pána domu. Snape musel uznat, že Smrt má styl. Byl oblečen v šatech z dávno minulé doby. V košili s volány z krajek a rudé vázance vypadal velice elegantně. Dlouhé, úzce střižené kalhoty černé barvy zdůrazňovaly mužův štíhlý pas, boky a dlouhé nohy, na nichž měl vysoké naleštěné boty. Působil elegantním a zároveň mužným dojmem gentlemana z dávné minulosti.

„Jak se vlastně doopravdy jmenuješ?“ ptal se Severus s opravdovým zájmem. Smrt se na něj zadíval zvláštním pohledem, avšak nakonec se rozhodl odpovědět.

„Lidé mi dali jméno Smrt. Bojí se mě nebo mě přímo nenávidí. Ale přitom si již neuvědomují, že beze mne by nebyl ani život,“ povzdechl si,“ale ty jsi jiný. Nebojíš se, nechováš ke mně zášť či nenávist, jsi jen zvědavý. Myslím, že po dlouhé době jsi to ty, kdo si zaslouží znát pravé jméno smrti. Mé jméno zní Marconius.“ To jméno k němu kupodivu sedělo. Znělo totiž velmi staře a vznešeně, stejně jako jeho hlas. Povídali si ještě nějakou dobu, než se Severus ozval, že už je čas. Marconius přisvědčil, vzal Snapea za ruku a tím pomohl jeho duši vystoupit z těla, které se bez života zhroutilo na podlahu. Snape se usmál. Věděl, že tam někde v dálce čeká jeho sladká Marianna. Avšak dokud se s ní nesetká, bude jeho průvodcem v tomto neznámém světě Marconius.


End file.
